


Just Forget the World

by mollieblack



Series: Moments From Readers [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Moments From Readers, One Shot, Phanfiction, Reality, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr - Dan likes to pull Phil into his lap. Phil likes to curl up on Dan's lap and sleep. They both don't like to admit it.Part of the Moments From Readers collection. Songfic - If I Lay Here by Snow Patrol





	Just Forget the World

 

**December 20th, 2009, Phil's POV**

"Really?" I asked in excitement, jumping up and down giddily.

"Yeah really, you spork." Dan confirmed, and I jumped into his arms, hugging him in thanks.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Best early Christmas gift ever!" 

"Phil it's just watching a movie." Dan laughed, and I pulled away, grabbing his shoulders and looking in his eyes with intense seriousness.

"It's  _not_ just a movie. And you've sat through it like twenty times with me I thought you'd never watch it again!" 

"Well that's why it's a gift, dummy." Dan giggled, popping 'Kill Bill' into the DVD player. I grinned and we went over to the couch. I saw him roll his eyes and I knew I was being a bit over-excited for this movie, but it was true that he'd sat through it with me countless times and last time he'd said he'd never watch it again. This was a big present to me, and I was excited to get to watch my favorite movie again.

Halfway through the room got cold and I groaned as I stood, leaving momentarily and returning with a blanket that I put over both of us, moving a bit closer to Dan so we'd both fit under the blanket. 

It was better for a while, but then I was getting sleepy and shivery. 

Okay maybe I wasn't  _so_ sleepy, but I was tired enough that I  _really_ wanted to cuddle with Dan. That wasn't part of our friendship, though, so my tired brain just thought that if I was close enough and 'fell asleep', maybe I could work myself onto his lap and curl up there. I began letting my eyes flutter shut and my breathing slow, making sure I was leaning a bit towards Dan on the couch.

After twenty minutes I was leaning severely into his space, but still not touching him.

"Okay sleepyhead." I heard him sigh, and then an arm was around my back and pulling me in and my head was on his lap and I took in a deep breath, partially shock and partially contentment, because the closeness was exactly what I had been craving. "That better?" Dan asked, and I realized he didn't think I was asleep! That changed everything! Dan was cuddling me even though we were both fully awake, and for whatever reason that seemed so much more... intimate to me. 

"Yeah... better." I mumbled, wriggling closer to him until I was laying completely in his lap. 

Eventually I did fall asleep, his thumb making small circles on my shoulder, a line of my side on fire where his arm rested, and I'd never felt more at home.

 

**August 23rd, 2012, Dan's POV**

As we settled in for a movie after dinner, I felt the familiar prick of tears behind my eyes.

No. No, I couldn't cry again. I'd been crying far too often lately, and I was sure Phil was getting sick of dealing with me. He never showed it, though. Always being there for me, always helping me through the bad days, and I couldn't be more grateful.

Today was hard, though, because I had gotten a phone call from my dad lecturing me about dropping out of Uni, and it had left me spent and emotionally exhausted. I knew if I started crying now Phil would ask me about it and want to talk about it, and I couldn't deal with that. I just wanted to be close to someone. In the back of my mind I knew I wanted to be close to  _Phil_ in particular, but I hadn't quite let myself admit that yet. 

As the movie went on I noticed Phil looking over at me a few times, and I knew he must be able to see the tears that were gently welling in my eyes, not spilling over, though, due to my desperate attempt at not crying. 

Finally one did spill over and Phil looked at me again, pausing the movie.

"Dan?" he asked carefully, looking at me as if I were a delicate piece of china that might break if he spoke too loudly.

"I'm fine. Just a bad day." I responded shortly, brushing the tear away.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay." Phil sighed, starting the movie again. He scooted a bit closer and put his hand over mine on the couch, and another tear fell because I realized just how much I wanted... I  _needed_ that touch. 

I couldn't seem to control my body, it moved without my permission, reaching over and pulling Phil onto my lap, hugging him close. I felt Phil sigh and I sighed myself, this being exactly what I needed, and just hoping that Phil didn't mind. 

I ran my hand along his side, from his hip up to his shoulder and back and I felt him shiver slightly. I stilled my hand.

"Is this okay?" I asked nervously, and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah it's okay."

"Okay." 

I began stroking his side again, and allowed myself to enjoy the contact, leaning over eventually to rest my chin on his shoulder, hugging him tightly and then returning to my seated position, rubbing his upper arm absentmindedly with my thumb as the movie drew to a close, and even then continued until we both fell asleep on the couch, him laying in my lap.

 

**January 7th, 2015**

My heart was racing as Dan and I made our way to the couch and flicked on the movie. I'd been thinking about this since the morning, determined that tonight I was going to get to cuddle Dan. 

I'd admitted to myself my far less than platonic feelings towards my best friend years ago, and after seeing him all hobbit-haired and adorably sleepy this morning it became my day's goal to get cuddles tonight. 

Now we were finally wrapped up in a blanket because it was mid-winter, curled close for warmth, and I'd put in a scary movie because I knew that Dan gets scared by horror, and maybe it'd earn me some reason to give sympathy cuddles. I just wanted to by laying in his lap, surrounded by his warmth and comfort, hidden away from the world. It'd only happened a few times, but it was the best feeling I'd ever experienced, and I felt that right now I needed it more than I needed air to breathe. 

Maybe I jumped the gun too early, but at the very first jump scare I intentionally jumped towards him, leaning on his shoulder with my hands over my mouth. He leaned into me as well, though, so I decided it couldn't be  _too_ suspicious. 

Throughout the movie we got closer, until finally there was a huge jump scare and Dan grabbed my shoulders, pushing me in front of him so he could hide behind me. I giggled and took this opportunity to sink into his lap as he relaxed after the scare, and he kept his arms around me, holding me for dear life. 

The rest of the movie passed and Dan would squeeze me whenever a scare happened, and I'd smile into his knee, hiding my joy from him. At the end of the movie neither of us moved to get up, and thank god because I never wanted to move from here. 

"Phil?" Dan asked softly after a while, his voice timid and scratchy, breaking the deafening silence that had been surrounding us. 

 

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I love you."

My heart stopped. It jumped into my chest, and even though I knew he meant it platonically, we'd still never said it to each other except in departure and times of hardship, and it had never felt so intimate before. Shivers ran through me, and I flipped over so now I was facing him, wrapping my arms around his torso and squeezing.

"I love you too." I responded, and I felt him sigh. I realized how much more I liked this angle, pressed into his stomach, my hand coming up to his chest. 

Dan reached to the side of the couch and grabbed hold of the little lever thing that would allow this side of the couch to recline, and pulled it so now I was laying on his stomach as he layed partially, perpendicular to me. 

We just stared at each other for a while, and something felt so intense about this, even though it wasn't like anything had really happened. Dan's face was illuminated just softly by the lamp in the opposite corner of the room, and I watched how the shadows flickered over his face, admiring how beautiful my best friend was. 

I used my left hand to reach up and fall flat against his chest, feeling his heart beat. Dan stared down at me and eventually his right hand came up and my eyes widened as he lifted my hand off his chest, lacing our fingers together as we both watched our hands in awe. Once our fingers were laced we squeezed our hands and looked back to each other, and I blushed but it was okay because Dan was blushing too, and we were both grinning idiotically. 

I let my head fall back down on his hip and smiled, breathing in his smell, and his hand that wasn't laced through mine came up to play through my hair.

I fell asleep, more content than I'd ever been.

 

**Today, Dan's POV**

We lay down on the couch, and I immediately reclined the side slightly, pulling Phil into my lap and grinning down at him, taking his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. This had become normal for us and I relished in it. I was head over heels for Phil but I'd never admit that, just allowing myself to enjoy these moments of closeness.

"Movie?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No... let's just listen to music." I suggested, because if we watched a movie he'd turn around, and I liked him facing this way because I could see his face that way and Phil was gorgeous. 

"That sounds good." He responded, turning briefly to start a playlist, but then turning back to me. When the song started I almost laughed, because it was just too perfect. It was 'If I Lay Here' by Snow Patrol, and it summed up everything far too well.

 

___We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

I squeezed Phil's hand in my own, running my thumb over his knuckles. 

___We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

Phil's other arm was around my back and pulled me close.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

My body seemed to move without my permission again, and it lifted our interlocked hands up to my face, and I bent my neck down to press my lips lightly to his knuckles, keeping my eyes on his the whole time. I pulled my head away and we froze, looking at each other, mouths agape.

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

I would have been freaking out, thinking I'd way overstepped a boundary, but Phil squeezed my torso reassuringly and gave me a little smile that told me everything was okay, and I let myself relax.

"Phil?" I asked, unsure of exactly where I was going with this.

"Yeah?" he inquired, looking up at me with his face open, and my words caught in my throat.

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

 

"Nevermind." I mumbled, just pulling him closer to me, relishing in his closeness.

___If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

"Dan..." Phil started now, and I looked down at him with my eyebrows raised, prompting him to continue. He took a few deep breaths, biting his lip.

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

He didn't say anything though, just took our intertwined hands and now he was the one to press his lips to my knuckles and I felt sparks shoot through me, eyes widening as we gazed at each other.

___Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

"Come here." I whispered, pulling him up so he was no longer laying horizontally in my lap, and was now next to me on the reclined couch. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he did the same to mine, pulling so we were pressed together, and I looked up to see that his eyes were mere inches away from mine.

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

I could feel Phil's breath on my face and both of our mouths hung open in shock and anticipation of what this meant... of what it could mean... of what might happen... everything felt so foreign and exciting and new, and my brain wasn't even quite keeping up, just allowing myself to go with whatever this was because it felt better than anything I'd ever experienced.

___If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

Slowly our faces moved together until our noses brushed, and I looked up from his lips back to his eyes, my own wide in shock as our noses pressed lightly together, foreheads following, and we breathed in each other's air. 

___Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

I'll never know who started it, we both seemed to lean in at the same time, and then I felt his lips on mine and they were warm and soft and they moved with my own, little pillows of heat and excitement and comfort and  _love._ The kiss didn't last long, but it was perfect and when we pulled away we stayed close and looked at each other in wonder.

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes_  
_They're all I can see_

I got lost gazing into his eyes, dark pools of blue, his face shadowed but still visible, and thank god because Phil was the most gorgeous being I'd ever seen and I never wanted to look away.

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things_  
_Will never change for us at all_

 

"I love you." I whispered, my breath hitching in anticipation.

"Love you too." he responded, and air wooshed out of me in relief. 

We sat in silence for a bit, and I bit my lip.

"This isn't going to change things, right?"

"Only for the better. And only if that's what you want." he replied, and I grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Of course it's what I want."

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

And we did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Moments from Readers' series. On tumblr if you send me a phan prompt and tag it as 'moments from readers' it is GUARANTEED that I'll write it. The only restriction is that it has to be able to be a short fic. Please go over there and send me some if you'd like :)
> 
> Tumblr: mollieblackwrites


End file.
